This invention relates, in general, to hydrotherapy tubs and, in particular, to coplanar flow nozzles usable for creating fluid flow in hydrotherapy tubs.
Hydrotherapy tubs generally have a number of fluid flow outlets or nozzles. Each flow nozzle usually jets water or a water-air froth into the tub. Enhanced hydrotherapy typically results from strategic positioning of these fluid flow nozzles at various locations in the tub.
One design delivers water to a fixed rectangular spout and subsequently through a wider rectangular outlet for mixing with air and coplanar expulsion along the tub inner surface. An air jacket or shell, extending over the rectangular spout and forming the subsequent outlet, uses the pressure drop caused by the spouted water to draw in the atmospheric air along a path above the water line from a rearward opening within the shell. Such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,240 to Gardenier. However, in this coplanar nozzle, there is no separate or isolated conduit for supplying air from underneath the tub surface. Therefore, this type of coplanar-flow nozzle cannot be positioned below the tub water line to produce an air-water mixture or froth. In addition, it remains desirable to provide improvements for the air and/or water flow provided by this type of coplanar-flow nozzle, to enhance the resultant air-water mixture, efficiency, and/or hydrotherapeutic effectiveness.
Thus, a need exists for a hydrotherapy tub and a coplanar nozzle therefor having improved delivery of multiple fluids so that coplanar flow of an air-water froth may occur below the water line. A further need exists for enhanced strategic directioning of the air and water flow paths in providing the air-water mixture or froth. Also, a need exists for a coplanar nozzle forming a water flow path which enhances efficiency and/or effectiveness in drawing air flow to produce a hydrotherapeutic airwater mixture, so that no external pressure source such as a pump is needed to pump air for mixture with water to create a froth.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through an improved hydrotherapy-tub coplanar-flow device.
The coplanar flow device includes a body having first and second inlets and a slotted outlet or nozzle. The first inlet provides flow of a first fluid, namely water. Further, the second inlet provides flow of a second fluid, namely air. The first and second fluids can be provided from respective first and second fluid supply conduits. The slotted nozzle discharges these fluids in a substantially coplanar flow. The present invention desirably improves hydrotherapy by merging the fluids (e.g., air and water) from the first and second inlets for discharge in the substantially coplanar flow. The second inlet of the body is located between the first inlet and the slotted nozzle. In addition, the body includes an air dam such as an interior face portion having a steep decline toward the second inlet. The steep decline of the interior face portion of the body, is located between the first and second inlets.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the device is mounted on an inner surface of a hydrotherapy tub. Through a slotted nozzle, the fluid is discharged in a substantially coplanar flow on the inner surface of the hydrotherapy tub.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the structures and techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein.